Be My Princess: Dres Van route
by Ale-ann
Summary: História contada do ponto de vista do príncipe Joshua (com várias alterações)


Capítulo 1

Festa. Evento. Despesas. Pagamento de funcionários. Reunião em Nobel Michel. Festa de novo. Convidados da festa. Meus olhos liam rapidamente as informações de todos os documentos enquanto eu os carimbava e anotava mentalmente toda a informação. Uma vez ou outra consultava o relógio que se encontrava ao lado da pilha, numa posição estratégica para que eu não perdesse muito tempo desviando o olhar dos papéis. Perfeito. Eu conseguiria terminar a papelada uns dezessete minutos antes do previsto.

Assim que terminei, sai de minha sala e fui para o meu quarto para o que seria a parte mais desagradável do dia: ver como ficaram meus trajes para aquele evento. Uma má ansiedade me assolava enquanto subia firmemente as escadas, se _ela _fracassasse todo o MEU trabalho seria posto a perder e nada me irritava mais do que algo saindo fora dos meus planos.

Assim que cheguei ao corredor, tentei manter a calma, e me lembrei das palavras de Jan sobre como não havia outro jeito, afinal, a última designer havia se demitido às pressas nos deixando sem escolha a não ser aceitar a pessoa que Pierre nos indicara. Fiz uma nota mental de coloca-lo amanhã na lista de pessoas que não são mais confiáveis. O que ele estava pensando quando mandou aquela garota para cá? Minha raiva voltava e eu tentava me lembrar das palavras de Jan, inutilmente.

Minha mão já estava na maçaneta da porta quando cheguei à conclusão de que tendo ou não escolha eu me irritaria com o resultado, afinal, quais eram as chances daquilo dar certo? Muito baixas de fato. Queimando de raiva por dentro, embora aparentemente normal por fora, abri a porta de supetão e entrei em meu quarto tão rápido quanto.

Meus olhos se arregalaram assim que fui me aproximando da porta do closet, e minha raiva sumiu como se nem tivesse estado ali. Eu tinha de admitir, se havia 1% de chance daquilo dar certo _ela _realmente havia acertado esse pequeno 1%, pois à minha frente estava um traje completamente adequado para a situação e ainda assim bastante distinto dos anos anteriores.

Espantei meus pensamentos assim que percebi que já deveria ter perdido uns três minutos dos 17 que ganhei:

-Jan! – gritei alto, irritado com minha própria enrolação.

Mas ao invés dele, quem apareceu foi exatamente a pessoa que eu queria que ele chamasse:

-Me desculpe pelo atraso! – disse ela ainda do outro lado da porta, fazendo uma reverência de desculpas, abaixando a cabeça.

Apesar daquilo poupar um pouco de tempo, não deixava de me zangar, e ao ver aquela criatura meio sem saber o que fazer eu não me aguentei:

-Você já devia estar aqui há cinco minutos! – falei alto

Ela nada disse e eu fechei a porta para me trocar, e assim que terminei ela entrou em silêncio para ver se o smoking precisava de mais ajustes. Fiquei esperando até que ela fizesse algo errado, mas ela simplesmente ficou em silêncio enquanto fazia seu trabalho. Para quem estava brincando de esconde-esconde com Glenn e Alan no palácio de Nobel Michel há dois meses atrás, aquilo era um avanço inesperado:

-Parece que está tudo em ordem – ela comentou ajeitando minha gravata.

Virei-me para o espelho. Tinha de admitir, ela soube criar algo que combinasse comigo. Felizmente acho que essa não era mais uma preocupação, embora eu ainda procurasse por algum defeito aqui ou ali, afinal, novatos eram novatos, e não poderiam se comparar a designers mais experientes. No entanto, não havia nada que fosse grosseiro ou perceptível aos meus olhos:

-Parece que está adequado, agradeço seu trabalho por essas duas semanas – comecei a comentar – Mas ainda mantenho minha palavra de que seriam apenas essas duas semanas... – falei da maneira menos agressiva possível.

Esperei por uma resposta, mas nenhuma voz se pronunciou. Olhei ao redor e ela não estava mais em meu quarto, estava falando sozinho esse tempo todo! Ninguém havia dado educação para aquela plebeia? Da próxima vez que encontrasse Glenn iria reclamar fortemente da educação que era dada nas escolas do reino dele:

-JAN!

-O que foi Vossa Alteza?

Aparentemente ele já estava ali perto e eu nem precisava ter gritado, mas fingi não ter percebido aquele pequeno detalhe:

-Onde ela foi? – perguntei irritado e Jan franziu a testa em preocupação.

-Ela foi se vestir! Como fez os trajes reais foi convidada para o baile.

-Uhm... – murmurei simplesmente.

Em poucos minutos desci para a câmara por onde a família real entrava no enorme salão. O rei me examinou de baixo para cima e fez um sinal de aprovação com a cabeça:

-Ela fez um bom trabalho não fez Joshua?

Minha mãe sorria enquanto se admirava no espelho:

-É bastante criativo – comentou percebendo todos os detalhes.

Mais surpreendente do que ela conseguir fazer algo decente, era agradar minha mãe desse jeito. Talvez devesse cumprimenta-la por isso antes de manda-la embora:

-Ela realmente não vai ficar? – minha mãe me perguntou num tom meio provocativo.

-Eu já disse que isso é inviável! Ser designer particular da família real não é um cargo que deva ser ocupado por qualquer um.

Meu pai estava prestes a fazer aquela típica cara de você-é-exagerado-e-grita-demais quando resolveu ignorar a cena e olhar pela cortina para ver quantas pessoas já estavam no salão. Resolvi fazer o mesmo, pelo menos assim evitava mais discussões sobre aquela garota, pessoa que, aliás, não foi nada difícil de encontrar no meio da multidão que bebia, comia e conversava. Afinal, não era só pelo vestido mais simples que ela destoava, mas sim pelo jeito de sentar, o jeito de segurar a taça de vinho, e até a aura dela emanava algo que não tinha nada a ver com aquele salão.

Senti pena por um momento, ou melhor, vergonha alheia. Tentei desviar meus olhos, mas aquele ponto apagado no meio daquele quadro brilhante me chamava atenção toda hora:

-Preciso acabar logo com isso... – murmurei para mim enquanto fechava aquela fresta na cortina para não ter mais desgosto.

Dei alguns passos até a enorme porta adornada. Eu que era sempre o último a chegar seria o primeiro da família real desta vez, mas era melhor do que ficar mais tempo observando aquela cena deplorável. Assim que fiquei visível para todos, metade do salão parou e voltou-se para mim, como de costume, e iniciei os costumeiros cumprimentos de sempre.

Tentei ser o mais educado e breve possível com homens, mas a falta de mulheres me cumprimentando logo na entrada significava algo muito ruim: estariam formando pequenos bandos para me deter logo em seguida. Minha mente se cansou só de pensar, mas segui em frente:

-Há quanto tempo príncipe Joshua! – a primeira voz feminina da noite chegou aos meus ouvidos.

-Está trabalhando muito? Vossa Alteza é o modelo perfeito de homem!

-Obrigado! Aprecio suas palavras – minha maneira de falar, como sempre, fazia com que algumas dessem pequenas risadinhas.

-Você é sempre tão sério!

-Não pensa em tirar férias uma vez ou outra?

-Mas é isso que o deixa atraente!

Em poucos segundos eu já não sabia mais que palavras eram dirigidas a mim e quais eram comentários entre elas. Forçar a expressão clara, séria e bela nunca era tão difícil como naquele tipo de situação. Assim que tive certeza de que eu já não estava tão dentro da conversa, pedi licença e fui até uma mesa pegar uma taça de vinho, enquanto tentava encontra-la dali antes que a maiorias das damas notassem minha ausência.

Não foi muito difícil, já havia visto onde ela estava anteriormente, e perto da parede á minha direita estava ela, numa mesa pequena bem ao canto tentando não ser notada enquanto tomava ainda mais vinho. Fui sem muitos rodeios até lá, quanto mais rápido eu fosse mais rápido esse tormento acabava. Assim que cheguei bem perto ela olhou para cima sem tirar a taça da boca, numa expressão claramente surpresa.

Esperei que ela dissesse alguma coisa, mas como de costume, desde que havia chegado em Dres Van, apenas pronunciava alguma coisa quando era realmente necessário, o que me recordou que fui eu quem foi até ali para falar alguma coisa. Ela tirou a taça dos lábios e me olhou meio curiosa, como se pensasse que eu não sabia o que falar:

-Minha mãe apreciou bastante o seu trabalho – comentei firmemente

-Obrigada! – ela sorriu levemente, embora seus olhos brilhassem em excitação.

-Por isso... – hesitei por frações de segundos – Já pode arrumar suas coisas e voltar para Charles!

Esperei por alguma resistência, um protesto, um olhar bravo, qualquer coisa do gênero, porém, ela apenas agradeceu num pequena reverência e saiu do salão num passo rápido, sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de revolta. No entanto, eu poderia jurar que havia visto aquele brilho se apagar.

Tentei me mover para pegar mais bebida, mas algo me incomodava naquela repentina saída. Talvez fosse aquele "obrigada". Ela trabalha por duas semanas como designer particular da família real de Dres Van e me agradece daquele jeito simples?

Aquele motivo foi o suficiente para me irritar e me fazer andar até a saída por onde ela havia seguido. Assim que cheguei ao largo corredor a encontrei subindo a larga escada central:

-Espera! – ordenei, mas ela não escutou.

Ficou surda? Foi só uma vez, mas eu tinha certeza que havia chamado alto o suficiente, não gritaria de novo com tanta gente no salão ao lado. Pisoteando o chão fui subindo as escadas até ela já sem nem mais saber o que eu ia falar, talvez um "Qual é o teu problema?" caísse bem. Estava há apenas três degraus abaixo dela quando abri a boca para falar e a puxei pelo braço.

De reflexo, fechei os olhos quando ela perdeu o equilíbrio caindo para cima de mim, numa cena que deveria ser mais do que ridícula. O maior problema foi que algo macio acertou em cheio minha boca, e minhas pálpebras não eram grossas o suficiente para bloquear as luzes dos vários flashes que surgiram naquela hora.


End file.
